Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions
Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions are two similar titles which introduce the seventh Pokemon generation. The two verisons not to be confused by the similarly named Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Versions as it is completely different. The region takes place in an unnamed region, based around ancient and modern Greese and many of it's pokemon are also based around the aforementioned location. Although the exact amount isn't comfirmed, it is known that about 80 Pokemon will be introduced and some Pokemon will even receive new evolutions and devolutions as well. Mega Evolutions are not included in the game but other features are included to make up for the absent feature. Story Beginning In first person view, you look outside a window on a bus as it drives. Then it makes a stop in front of two signs, one representing a male and the other a female, this is where the player choses the gender, after choosing you draw a shilloette of your gender on a sketchpad and the bus drives to it's next stop. Then it stops in front of a few advertisements advertising clothing, and the player is able to pick what chlothes they defaultly wear. Then the bus makes another stop and the player looks down at thier drawing and is able to add eye, skin and hair color with colored pencils. On the last stop it turns out the player was playing as thier rival, who this whole time was drawing a portrait of you. 1st Badge 2nd Badge 3rd Badge 4th Badge 5th Badge 6th Badge 7th Badge 8th Badge Pokemon League Finale New Features Battle Cards 'Battle Cards '''are another new feature introduced in the game. Each card represents a move and a hand of six can be kept at a time. These new items allow a player to summon a galactic figure whom's apperance and color is based on the type of the move. Then the figure will use that move on the opponent and then the card will be flipped over, making it unausable until the battle's end. The point of these moves is to allow the player to use moves that thier pokemon couldn't use, adding an element of surpirse to the mix. Battle Cards can be obtained by buying card packs, which will give the player a random set of Battle Cards and the rarity depends on what card packs are bought. Repetes are possible and are discarded when obtained, making it risky to buy battle cards. Temperture The temperture is now a new envirolmental mechanic. The tempurture can be read on the player's thermonether and it can span from -20 °F to 100 °F. This temputeture is ditirmined by a formula of location, time and weather. Tempurture can effect Pokemon, Locations, Events, Moves, Abilities, Items and can even be used to find useful items and solve puzzles. Some Pokemon only appear at a certain tempurture and different events occour depending on the tempurture. For example, a stand could be selling frozen goods at a high temperture and hot goods at a cold tempurture. Tempurture can also effect Pokemon in battle as some moves, abilites and items can be effected by temputure. Some areas even change based on the tempurture, such as thier moist areas freezing or evaporting. Photo Mechanic When enough progress is completed, the player will recive a camera. As expected, the player can take photographs with it. Photographs can be taken inside and outside battle. Outside, the player can take photos from top veiw, 3rd person veiw and 1st person view, they can also toggle the camera's angle. While in battle only wild pokemon can be snapped, the player must sacrifice a turn to take a picture of the pokemon or multiple Pokemon if present. In order to be taken sucsessfully, the execution must be done while the Pokemon's amimation frame is still, otherwise the photo will turn out blurry. Regaurdless of sucsess or failure a Pokemon will run away after using the camera. The player is garenteed a sucsessful picture from Pokemon when they are paralyzed frozen, or asleep. Shiny Pokemon can also be snapped which gives the photo a shiny effect and increses thier chance to come across shiny Pokemon by 5%. No more than one photo can be taken per battle due to the camera's recharging. Every photo taken uses up a piece of film, film can be purchsed at shops throughout the game and found in the wild. When taken, the photo will be placed in the player's photo album, where photos can be, viewd, arranged and deleted at will. In most cases, photos are only used to the players likeness. Although some characters will give players items, open acssess to areas ect. when specific pictures are presented to them. There are also some outlets that are revovled around photos entirely, being Photo Contests, Mystery Board, Postcards and Battle Videos The player's camera can also be upgraded and designed. Upgrades include settings such as lighting, zoom, greyscale, saturation, panorama, upside-down, borders etc. These upgrades can be found throughout the region and also bought at the Photography shop. While in the case of design choices the player can edit the color and pattern. Lost Pokemon Characters Pokemon Notable Pokemon Starters Mascots *A ledgendary pokemon based on zeus *A ledgendary pokemon based on hades *A ledgendary pokemon based on posiden Mythical Pokemon Moves ''Main Article: ''Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions/Moves '' Leaders Towns *Olive Town *Canopolis City Routes *Route A *Route B *Route C *Route D *Route E *Route F *Route G *Route H *Route I *Route J *Route K *Route L *Route M *Route N *Route O *Route P *Route Q *Route R *Route S *Route T *Route U *Route V *Route W *Route X *Route Y *Route Z